Shipwrecked Radios
The Shipwrecked Radios are a series of currently 20 Radios found around the map Shipwrecked. To keep canonicity they can be acessed only once, and the next will only activate after the pervious has been. They detail the story between Dr. Maxis and Dr. Isdoshima going back and forth on wether or not to give Isdoshima Group 935 technology. Radios Radio #1 The first Radio is located on the side of the teleporter. "Dear Dr. Maxis, I respectfully ask you for your Group 935 technology. As you have surely heard we are losing the war. We need an edge. One I'm sure you and your group can provide. And the Fuher wouldn't be to happy to discover his allies beaten now would he? I'm sure you will find everything in order for the transaction." Radio #2 The second radio is located nearby on one of the crates. "Dear Dr. Isdoshima, While I understand that you need asistance I'm afraid we cannot deliver the supplies. Besides there is nothing but plans on paper. We hope to have our first weapon the "Ray Gun" as Dr. Porter seems to wish to refer to it, by the end of this month. However, this will only be the prototype. We don't expect mass production until say the Summer of 1946." Radio #3 The third radio is found on some pipes in the hallway. "Dear Dr. Maxis, While I understand that your weapons may not be finished I believe that by sending us even merely the blue prints we could finish them before the end of Okinawa. If we lose here I can tell the Americans will have already won. And we can provide transport for the blue prints. Please we NEED these weapons. I don't want to force you to hand them over. Radio #4 The third Radio is found on the floor of the same hallway. "Dear Dr. Isdomisha, You dare threaten me? I'll report you to the Fuher and you will lose all German assistance. Now I suggest you wait until the date of mass production." "Dr. Maxis?" "Yes Edward?" "I've got a weapon schematic I think you'll love. I believe I can finish the prototype within the week! Even have it produced by the end of the month!" "Alrigth let me see it." Radio #5 The fifth Radio is found in the brig. "Now Dr. Maxis. I am to understand that you now have a new weapon that we may be able to recieve by the end of the month? Is it possible we can have just a single prototype?" Radio #6 The sixth Radio is also found in the Brig beneath the Jailers keys. "Whats with the lack of formailities Dr. Isdomisha? You act as though we are colleauges. Friends. We are neither. We are simply... well can I even call us allies? We are both workers under that of allied countries. I must demand you begin with the formalities again. As for the new weapon there was a fatal flaw. One that.... A door slams open. "Dr. Maxis, Dr. Maxis! I believe I fixed it! We only need a larger power supply... but where to get it...." Radio #7 The seventh radio is found in cell A-9 "Dear Dr. Maxis, Are you really so full of yourself you need to see your name written everywhere? Stop acting like a child. Just give us the blue prints and I wiill never speak to you again. So how about now? It seems your problems been fixed. We can supply the power to it! I swear it." Radio #8 The eighth Radio is found in the bed of Cell A-15. "Dr. it is my choice to send you the weapons. We are a group who is striving to aid humanity. Providing you Japanese with said weapons would not be helping aid humanity." Radio #9 The ninth radio is found in the testing labs. "So then Dr. Maxis. We are at a standstill. I see no point in our fighting. Just give us what we want. If you do not respond immediantly I will be forced to take... exastric measures." Radio #10 The tenth Radio is found in the Testing Labs as well. "Dear Doctor. I apologize for the delay. I've been... busy. What with personal matters.... oh and torturing the remaining Japanese Commando you sent. One Takeo Masaki. This truly has been a great last few weeks. First we captured Takeo while repelling squad after squad of your commandos. Then we heard news of an American traitor! We've since killed him and captured one of an American rescue party one Tank Dempsey." "Dr. Maxis" "(Sighs) Yes Edward?" "The Wunderwaffe DG-2 prototype has been finished. And I've been working on something else. I call it the MDT." Radio #11 The eleventh radio is found in the fishing bay. "I've had no involvement in the sending of Japanese Commandos Dr. Personally I'm appalled that you would suggest I am. Perhaps as a way to make it up to me we can... hand over you papers to me and my group?" Radio #12 The twelfth Radio is found in the fishing bay as well now hidden in an open barrel. "Only an idiot would believe you'd not sent the commandos. You've given me so many threats. Even if it weren't you then the papers would not be sent to you. As much as we need money still despite the Fuher's generous donations we shall not give them to your filthy..." A female voice is heard "Dr. Maxis?" Maxis's voice turns loving and sincere "Yes S..." ''the rest of the name is cut off. Radio #13 The thirteenth radio is found in the nets of the fishing bay. ''"Hmmm... a distraction Dr. Maxis? One that must be brought to the attention of your Fuher. This female is distracting you from your true work Dr. Maxis. To achieve maximum efficiency I suggest you send some blue prints to us." Radio #14 The fourteenth radio can be foud as bait on one of the fishing rods in the Fishing Bay. "''I am not distracted by her. I can assure you."'' The Female Voice is heard again "Hello Dr. Maxis. I'm sorry to interrupt but... "Interrupt! Nonesense, how could something so beautiful interrupt me?" "Thank you sir but I've got news from both Edward, the medical staff, and the Fuher." "How about we forget about those for a second. Perhaps we should just forget everything for a moment and make love?" "Sir is this rea..." "Yes it is." "Well then alright sir." Radio #15 The fifteenth Radio is found in the Captain's room. On his desk. "AND YOU CLAIM TO BE NOT DISTRACTED! You defiled this woman during one of your recordings! You drop everything including the requisete for the Wunder-Waffe DG-2, which is now later and will not be completed until next year! I must demand your blue prints." Radio #16 This radio is found in the Captain's room on the bookshelf. "A man needs some pleasure in his life, dear doctor. Otherwise he will go insane. Although I will accept responsibility of my actions of the late form. Please calm yourself." Radio #17 This Radio is found in the Captain's room under the bed. "Dr. Maxis you wouldn't want me to reveal this information to the Fuher, would you? Have him know the true reason the requisition form was late? That his top researcher of 935 is distracted by a Woman? He will have you removed from the head of 935 and likely have you executed. Then he shall either appoint a new head of 935 who shall be more efficient of cut funding for it. Perhaps force you to give the documents to us and fund us? This is your last warning before I give this information to you Fuher Maxis. The Last time."' Radio #18 This Radio is found in the control room next to the wheel. (Nervous Laughter)"Now now Doctor lets not get hasty. I will send you the blue prints. Hell I'll even send you a few machines while I'm at it. I'll also give your some of the weapon designs. Just please do not tell the Fuher. One thing I will ask is that you go aboard the ship your sending. I would like to meet the man I'm giving my research to before doing so." Radio #19 ''"I knew we would come to an understanding Dr. Maxis. I always have gotten my way. Even more so since becoming head of this group. Thats how I was able to gain a drink that will allow faster running and longer running, as well as a drink that allows a person to live through an explosion. The later seems to be the better. It appears that it will exceptionally aid our kamikazi soldiers. As soon as we can get through our testing with it. And all we had to do to get it from the American Group 934 was attack one of their largest harbors. They gave in instantly. I shall go aboard the ship to go to Group 935's Der Riese facility." Radio #20(Epilouge) This radio is found on the Island Right next to the treasure on a pedastil of its own. Evil laughter is heard from Maxis. "You didn't think I'd let you live with our little secret. Did you Doctor? Now dear Dr. I leave you wtih my assistant Edward while I deal with... important matters. Edward test the Super Soldier Serum on him. If he fails we could always use another test subject for the MDT." "Yes sir Dr. Maxis." A scream and the sound of running liquid is heard. Edward begins to speak. "Now you see Dr. This is used by combining Element 11..." '' A Zombies moan is heard. ''"Oh... I see you have failed. Alright. Guess I'll put you in the MDT." The sound of a metal gurney are heard. Then of a door shutting. Edward begins to speak again. "''Thank you Dr.'' Isdomisha for being a great test subject for Group 935. You have helped further the progress of humanity one step at a time."' A switch is thrown and the sound of a teleporter is heard. ''"Nein! He failed this one to! You were a worthless test subject Isdomisha."